The present invention relates to a container for laser-readable discs and the like with closure means.
It is known that various kinds of container for laser-readable discs, such as for example CDs, DVDs and the like, are already commercially available; they are generally constituted by a plastic tray which is connected to a sleeve element constituted by two or more flaps of printed card stock, at least one of which is superimposed on the region of the tray where the disc is retained.
In order to keep the upper flap or closure flap in the closed position, systems based on the use of magnetic rubber strips have already been introduced.
In one known solution, the closure flap has a tab, arranged on the opposite side with respect to the oscillation side, that protrudes so that it can be superimposed on the edge of the rear flap; at the end of the tab and at the edge of the rear flap there are magnetic rubber strips, which allow to provide a magnetic closure.
This solution is relatively complicated, since it exceeds the standard dimensions owing to the presence of the protruding tab.
Another solution, used with three-flap sleeves in which two flaps are alternately superimposed on the tray that contains the CD, entails placing between the two superimposed flaps magnetic rubber strips that perform closure.
All these known solutions cause a considerable bulk in terms of thickness, since the magnetic rubber has to have a certain thickness in order to obtain a sufficient magnetic closure force.
Moreover, in all commercially available solutions the magnetic closure means are visible and therefore negatively affect the aesthetics of the package.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the above described problem, by providing a container for laser-readable discs and the like with closure means that allows to use magnetic closure means without modifying the standard overall dimensions of the container.
Within this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a container in which the magnetic closure means are not visible externally and therefore do not modify the overall aesthetics of the package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container that can be obtained by using normal container manufacturing lines and allows to apply by virtue of automatic in-line means the elements that provide the magnetic closure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container for laser-readable discs and the like with closure means that is capable of giving the greatest assurances of reliability and safety in use and is further competitive from a merely economical standpoint.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a container for laser-readable discs and the like with closure means, comprising a tray which is fixed to a flap of a sleeve element and forms at least one seat for detachably accommodating a disc, characterized in that it comprises a permanent magnet which is fixed to said tray and a ferromagnetic body arranged inside a closure flap.